User talk:Scarly/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:JennyVincent/I'll miss this/@comment-Scarly-20101103205339 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 20:58, November 3, 2010 Re:Categories Hm, your pages could fit in things like this: *Scarlet Smith *Scarly's Fanfiction *Fanfiction *Fanfictional Girls And anything else with the word fanfiction in it. I'm cool with writing it whenever. Just give me a general idea. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Jenny, I'll add them. Jenny and Scarlet could meet during game chapter 3, because that involves the greasers a lot. Plus, I'm kinda doing a little 'shout out' to each mission, by adding a small referece to them all. It's up to you to. Anytime after Hattrick vs Galloway and Last Minute Shopping, is fine by me. Only because I'm writing chapter 10 at the moment, and it has a lot going on already. ♥Scarly♥ 00:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, whoops, I meant fanfic girls...sorry about that... Ok, so, Jenny tries out around then, for cheerleader. Maybe then? Here's a thought: So me, Christy and Angie are cheering for that nerd. Then Jenny, Kate, and Pinky are cheering for Johnny. Got it? Great. Woo. Whatever." Mandy said, leaving the locker room. I smiled to myself. (You can pick what Scarlet does) Once you pick whar Scarlet does, I'll write more. P.s. this was from Jenny's p.o.v. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) There is a tiny problem with that, in the first game chapter, I have her in this sort of Jock bubble, and she is unlikely to make friends with anyone outside of it - except for Karen. I would prefer not to have to rewrite any of it, if it can be helped. Sorry if it seems like I'm being awkward about it, I'm not trying to be. I have Scarlet attending all of Jimmy's classes, maybe if Jenny has the same anywhere, they could meet after class? ♥Scarly♥ 01:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Jenny has the same music as Jimmy. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Damn, Scarlet skipped music, in the chapter I'm writing. Idea! There would be cheerleader practise, after school. They could meet there? How about this: During practise, Ted, Casey and Juri sat on the bleachers watching, Juri was probably still mad about being wedgied. I stood in place at the end of the line, next to my least favourite prep, Pinky. She was acting all false around me as usual. "I think we should pair up, to work on this next move," Mandy said, she thought for a moment. "Christy and Mandy, Pinky with me, and Scarlet, you work with Jenny." "Cool," I said. I walked away from the others, so I had more room. I looked at Jenny, I don't think I've seen her around at all. Then again, the past month, I barely left the jock's side. "Hi!" I said, cheerfully. ♥Scarly♥ 01:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I wrote that part into a argument with someone, instead. We could still do the music class idea, but it will be a while, before there are so many things I need to write first. ♥Scarly♥ 03:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, sorry, just had a bit of writers block. "Anything wrong?" I asked. I she looked kind of, well...depressed. You can write in Scarlet's response. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey What alarm? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Kay. So based on what you've written, I've just cooked this up from Jenny's p.o.v. I walked downstairs and saw a girl. "Hey, I'm Jenny. What's your name?" I asked, feeling oddly outgoing. " (You can choose Scarlet's words here)" Scarlet? Wasn't she the girl... (Then add in the thing about Halloween) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you? You're awesome!!! Thanks about the colors! I should put up a poll or something about it. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Rollback rights You now have them, use them wisely please. Dan the Man 1983 13:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wolf Sorry, I haven't edited Jenny's story in ages. I've been trying to get it all into my new journal, and it takes a LOT longer then typing. As soon as I finish up Chapter 1 in my journal I'll add you in. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 21:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm a fast typer, slow writer. Um, I guess. It wouldn't match up with mine, but, I guess. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Er. Ok. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) chapter 19 is here. Check it out! At0micb0mb123 06:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ted I put Ted for the featured article! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:I thought I'd ask first... Well, technically, the icon is considered 'fanfiction' (in a not-really-sort-of-way) because it was fanmade, with the flowers and his name. And, fanfiction isn't really allowed on the pages. If you have his picture without the customized part, you can add ''it to the page, but not replace it. Hope this helped, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 21:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding blog Rather then delete it, I have moved it to correct chapater number. Dan the Man 1983 20:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Dan! ^_^ ♥Scarly♥ 20:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Dan the Man 1983 20:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the chapter finale is out! I'm going to include your character in my story if that's okay. SirLinkalot96 21:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay cool. SirLinkalot96 22:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re:Hey Jenny. Haha, it's cool! Mel is short for Melinda, in my case. Can't wait to read! :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! My bffs are Melinda, Mimi (Mica), and Jack. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean like, if the website takes over copyright for anything users write, like characters. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Ideas I have an idea. Since Greg can't really fit into your story, maybe he can be mentioned a few times or Scarlet can hear rumors about him. Like from Mandy, Greg's girlfriend, Mandy can tell Scarlet that she's over Ted because she got bored with him, so she noticed Greg in art and developed a crush on him. On Bullygame.wikia.com, in my early chapters, I think it's part 1, chapter 6, that Greg and Mandy first encounter each other. Greg sits next to her in art cuz all the seats are taken, and Mandy gives him the 'Get away from me, loser' look and Greg notices but keeps it to himself that she's playing hard-to-get. So my point is, that Mandy could say something flirty about Greg, and Ted could say something like that Greg is dead for 'stealing' Mandy, and talks about fighting him in the hole. This part takes place around the spring, where you are in your story. And Ted gets his ass kicked in the Hole, which is part of Part 2, Chapter 4, and Ted makes the Jocks DESPISE Greg, which makes Scarlet hate Greg, cuz since he beat up Ted, who is special to him. Does this sound good? SirLinkalot96 16:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Not really... >.< Dammit... How about, during Scarlet's sophomore year (she's the same age as Jimmy), I could add Greg then. It has no planned plots, and nothing gets ruined. ♥Scarly♥ 17:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) okay SirLinkalot96 22:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I might have to keep the Mandy/Luis idea, because I asked one of my friends if she wants to be in it. She wasn't happy with the idea of putting first and lastname on the internet, so she asked me to write Mandy and Luis as a couple (her favourite characters) until she can think of a alias.♥Scarly♥ 03:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC) alrite. SirLinkalot96 11:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, check out my latest blog! SirLinkalot96 05:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Decided you don't want me in your story? If it's because I haven't added you, it's not I don't want to, I've been really busy with homework, and such. I'm almost finished. But it's your story. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 00:08, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I never thought of you as a bitch! What raced through my mind was more like 'Oh no! Did I do something mean? Did I procrastinate?! Oh my gosh I feel horrible!" haha. It's perfectly fine, I just thought I did something rude or mean. :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 00:18, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, ok. The good thing about my Mel (Melinda, haha) is that she doesn't care who her OC is with. She just told me, and I quote, 'as long as she's not some loser who flirts but gets no guy, it's all FINE!!!' [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 00:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, Melinda is very laid back-- She watches me do the work and claps, and then comments about it. So, is their fling going to be the second or first year? Kayla has an idea (because she's breathing down my neck right now watching me type), but, I'd like to know when first, if you don't mind. :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 00:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh...then it kind of clashes... it would seem as if Johnny was some sort of two timing asshole. Haha. Kayla's idea was: When Jenny and Johnny have that break up the second year, it could be there... I don't know. I'll have to really think deep, find a solution... [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 00:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Story Ideas Yeah, I guess there's a reason Kayla thinks of herself as 'the nerd', haha. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:03, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, my friends, the ones in the pictures, what we did was we wrote out tests and passed them to each other, like, mine, there was things like 'favorite character', hobby, style, etc., and they all agreed I was a greaser. Hope had a perfect score too, and Melinda's going to be a 'switchy girl', as in she switches cliques, because she got jock, prep, greaser, and townie. I've been dying to add Chapter 5, I had been planning it since I wrote out Chapter 7 of J.W.D., but it's a big surprise. What I can say, you learn a LOT more about someone. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:11, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't have to go along with it, of course! Haha, it's based off personality, like, Kayla's killer smart, but she's not nearly as nerdy as the nerds. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good idea!!! I'll get right on that! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm taking such an annoying long time! I'll be done in a few. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It may have taken me forever plus a century, but I'm finally finished! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 02:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if it's not great, I had been in a hurry to finish it, too excited, as always. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 02:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, glad you like the results! =) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 02:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Kay! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 03:02, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, sorry, didn't see that last message. I like it, but, do you think it would be fine if Gary dumped Mica? That's what I've been thinking, Mica goes to dump him but he dumps her to her surprise, to 'see other people so she can get a full Bullworth experiance' [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Perfect! Btw, won't be on for 5 - 10 min. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, sorry! When you said 'challenges' the first thing that popped into my mind was 'clique challenges' and I was like '...what?'! That's really like me, I hope you can get used to it, though. Yeah, I think the challenges are a cool idea, I'll check it out some more. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) What idea? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds cool :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm taking a guess: You move it to be something like User talk:Scarly/Archive 1. Best ask Dan, he did it for me. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Thanksgiving Day Contest Hello, Scarly! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, votes can be changed at anytime until November 24. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 23:26, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the vote :) I wont be voting until Nov. 24, just to make sure I read them all. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 23:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, and Dan can judge them, if he feels like. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 00:06, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, asking users to vote for you isn't allowed, you're right, it's very unfair. Thanks for bringing that up, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 02:59, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I didn't know that England didn't celebrate Thanksgiving until Dan told me yesterday. I guess contests will come back for other holidays, as well! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 03:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Great idea! I'm working on making some sort of award, something with the user's username on it so that not just anyone could take it. It won't be much, just a congrats. I like that idea, with the winner's choice and everything. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 03:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, you can switch them, as long as you don't enter both. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 03:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, alright. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 03:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well with Christmas around the corner, I think the next compettition should be then. Cause I am sure we all celebrate it here haha. Dan the Man 1983 18:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool. Also nice to know there is another Brit here, where abouts are you? Dan the Man 1983 18:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha West Midlands, cool. Haha, don't worry I ain't going to kidnap you hehe. Dan the Man 1983 18:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is mostly Americans, which ain't bad cause they're cool people, and our cousins from across the pond. I still argue with them though hehe :) Dan the Man 1983 18:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait...what idea for challenges? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 15:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The new clique your trying to create. If you ask me, Bullworth needs a Goth or Emo clique, it's a pretty major clique and every school has them in some way. Kingofawosmeness777 22:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiya :D Hey! I was just browsing around on wiki and i saw your post. Good luck with making a new clique, it's really fun! Coloured Flames 22:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) The Outsiders Don't worry, nothing spoiled. I've researched it so much, I begged my dad to buy it for me, we're buying it tommorow, when it's not late, haha. Johnny Cade was like the greaser's not the youngest little puppy dog, his death was sad, I started crying when I found out how Dallas dies, I read the part on a video. I really want the book, I can't wait to get it! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 06:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, I'm the only one now, I guess. Oh well, I'm such a greaser nerd, I'll catch up. I don't know how Johnny died, just Dally. I changed my picture to Dally, I guess he's my favorite, haha. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 06:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks :). It's funny, Johnny Vincent was based off Dallas when he shares the same first name as Johnny Cade. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 06:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Found the book on the web, so I'm reading it right now. I sort of skipped to Johnny's part, and it was just...sad. Dallas, talking about his hair. That was funny, but it was so sad! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 07:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm at the part where he just got jumped by a bunch of Socs, and Darry's found him. Is the main character ponyboy? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 07:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wiki Questions You have to go to the Community Central Adoption Requests and leave a message there. Make sure you fit the requirements, they're in a chart above the page. Click here to go to the page. Out of curiosity, what Wiki? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, chapter 1 of part 4 is out. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 23:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Haha, random question, but I guess I'll answer. Really depends on what fairy/mermaid, my favorite color is red. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe you :) other colors, neon blue, neon green, neon pink. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, pastel, would be blue and pink. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha, it's fine, can't think of any questions XD [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha, I guess so! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::: Your AWESOME picture! Ohmygosh, I don't think I saw it before, it's AMAZING!!! It looks...AMAZING! I'm speechless! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice new picture on your profile!!!!!! *Clicks Like button* is it Melvin, and Beatrice? Then I don't know who the other one might be... [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Rules Yes, it is; just leave them a message. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:36, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Mikaela doesn't come online all the time, that may be it or she is like me, and is too lazy to do things sometimes. Just ask (like you already did, sorry) and wait and see. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, I'm like you currently--my brain is overwhelmed. Too much writing--7 books to be exact, and I can't take it sometimes, LOL. Anyway, sorry for taking so long, I'll be faster next time. ::"When I was done, I stood up and walked up to the counter to put my tray back. I saw that girl, Milly or Mila, something like that. It was the idiot's bit on the side. My eyes narrowed. ::"Well, if it isn't Miss Can't Keep Her Hands Off Other People's Boyfriends," I said, staring hatefully at her. I didn't hate her, I just didn't like her for reasons I don't know. "Stolen anymore boyfriends lately?" ::"I didn't ''steal ''anyone, I didn't ''know ''he had a girlfriend, genius." she looked piss. ::"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes. ::"Will you just get over that?!" she demanded. (You might want to add in something of Cody's line) ::"Well, this bitch is back for good. You cross me and, remember this bitch bites," I said, smirking at her. ::"Well, this ''girl ''bites back, too." :: ::LOL, I know, I know, Mica's probably the meanest girl ever. But, that's the point, lol. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::7 books is totally ''not ''easy; I think I have 8 going on, actually...too.Many. Ideas. ::"When I was done, I stood up and walked up to the counter to put my tray back. I saw that girl, Milly or Mila, something like that. It was the idiot's bit on the side. My eyes narrowed. ::"Well, if it isn't Miss Can't Keep Her Hands Off Other People's Boyfriends," I said, staring hatefully at her. I didn't hate her, I just didn't like her for reasons I don't know. "Stolen anymore boyfriends lately?" ::"I didn't steal anyone, I didn't know he had a girlfriend, genius." she looked piss. ::"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes. ::"Will you just get over that?!" she demanded. ::I poked her in the chest. "Get over it? The fact that you're not in the hospital getting fitted for a body cast, shows how little you've effected me," I said, eyes still like slits. ::"Did you just touch me? Great: Now I have to burn this shirt. Dammit. I'm surprised you're not on your knees begging for mercy right now. Guess I'm feeling kinda nice today." ::"Well, this bitch is back for good. You cross me and, remember this bitch bites," I said, smirking at her. ::"Well, this girl bites back, too." she looked ready to start a fight. ::"Bring it on Bitch," I said, giving her the 'bring it on' hand gestures. ::Anita hooked her arm around mine, with a smile. "Hey, I got something to show you," she said, happily. She always did that, when I got into a arguement with someone. ::(Cody replies to Anita, and they leave.) :: ::I feel mean. :(. You know I don't mean any of this, right? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Uh..... I'm not much of a suckup but he deleted everything. I'm too lazy to write it out again so could ya. At0micb0mb123 00:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No, that option shouldn't be there? Thats weird. Try clicking it, tell me what it shows you. It may lead to the block log. Just remember not to block anyone if you choose to see what it leads to. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:44, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:50, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's fine. If it ever does come back up, just check it out. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll talk to Dan about it. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:59, December 17, 2010 (UTC) How to archive First of all, you don't need to archive, you could easily just deleted unwanted topics if you wish. But archiving helps as a history of what has been talked about before. But to archive, first cut copy the topics you want to archive, then put a link to the archive on your talk page like I did here on mine. Save that, so the link is on your talkpage. When the link is done, click on it and just paste the topics onto the page and then save. If you need help, just ask. Dan the Man 1983 21:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank you. Brian (A-bomb123) isn't here right now. So someones gotta do something. Bullyrocks! 17:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi! :D I know, it's real annoying, the comments thing. Lucky, my week has been passing by slowly. My brain has been overtime, too, I've taken on a ninth book, which means there's something wrong with me, LOL. My dad's been offering to copyright my writings now, I dunno. I can't wait for Christmas either!!! Or for the Christmas songs to stop, haha, JK! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Copyright like, the © and then a year, making it illegal for anyone to plagiarize it, like that. Oh, alright, thanks for checking that :). No, there's no limit on pages. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 11:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, yeah, I don't think he knows about the fanfic yet, though. He knows I write, because he writes too, and he's written too, but that's a different story. I'm totally dying for Christmas, I got a new dress for it despite the fact I'm not a huge fan of dresses, but at least this one's acceptable. That sounds pretty cool! Your idea, I mean. Merry Christmas, early before I forget. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Scarly, the category on Sophie's page needs to be "Fanfictional Nerds" because it is gramatically correct, since there will probably be more fanfictional nerds. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't give me the opt to move a category, but yes to a page. I'll have to delete it, if it won't let me move it. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Sophie seems fine to me. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Anita and Jenny Scene Cool. Do you want them to be on good terms, or bad terms, like Cody and Mica? Either is fine with me. I think to start off their meeting, Jenny would be drawn to the motorcycle mainly. I know I would, lol. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 16:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, sure! LOL, I'm sort of hyper, because my friend's cousin dared me to chug an entire cola de mono (Chilean drink, sort of like 'eggnog') which is loaded with sweets and such. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I dunno; that one's a real toughie. I'll think more, rack my brain and get back to you ASA I find a loophole or somethin'. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, when I started the story, my mind was set on them dating, it's the one thing that I wouldn't get used to, and that I couldn't change, besides, the entire storyline is set on that. No, we'd have to think of something else. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just sort of like...I dunno, thing is I'm not very focused. Kay, what I ''thought ''that message meant was me changing my story to them being like best friends, but I dunno, I focused this time and I realized I was being a total idiot, lol. Yeah, it could work, but I'm going to add in on the main pages for both stories (mine, J.W.'s diary and that other one with the long name) that they don't match up exactly w/ yours, so that readers aren't like "What the hell, Johnny, you stinking two-timer, you." LOL. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, yeah! *Web High 5* [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's do yours first. Sorry it took me long to answer--I had to finish making the orange juice...Don't ask... [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:13, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm probably not understanding something totally obvious (I know, I know, LOL) but what do you mean by 'not in a good place to write in'? If it's obvious--sorry, I gotta learn to use my head, don't I? Great, now I'm quoting The Outsiders again... [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I like it! [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'm writing from Jenny's POV so that we get them both done and you can express how Anita sees her clearly. :::::''I walked out into the hall, hearing 'Get the Party Started' by Pink blasting around the dorm. I listened carefully, it seemed like the music came from dorm # (Anita's dorm #). It was the only room with the door open (or if it's closed, then the only one with the door closed and Jenny just knocks. If open, she just sort of looks through the doorway, wondering what's going on.) ''[[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, cool. ''"Come in!" two girls from inside yelled. I heard singing along to the music, and I turned the knob on the door. Two girls danced on the two desks, one a bright blonde dressed rather greaser type, and the other rather punk seeming. She fit the description Mica'd told me about perfectly. '' "Hi..." I said timidly, wondering why I'd bother coming to find out where the music came from. I wondered what my explanation would be for this. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:03, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Your newest OC Lol, her last name is McKenzie? OMG, remember that book preview I posted ages ago? I'd decided her last name was Mackenzie! [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, totally! [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::You mean in Jenny's place? Bleh. I feel bad. I haven't answered, I've had pretty bad writer's block. I'm sorry, I'm a slacker, it's true :( [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah, I think it's mostly mine for being lazy. Are we going to make on where they meet, then? [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:55, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool. I got a random idea yesterday after having chugged rootbeers (my friends are...weird...) to make a little kid OC (Kimmy) who looks like a vampire. BTW, can't work right now though, too much logic got into my brain today, which means writer's block. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Johnny Vincent's height Ah I know! Could you please help me? I can't find a height where Johnny's normal sized and Jenny's normal sized without her being tiny compared to him. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 06:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay, thank you so much! XD [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 07:00, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The New Cody I think she looks cool! Sort of townie/punkish [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 07:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::She sort of looks 14 now, to me. Maybe you should keep the old hair? [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 07:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, right, whoops, lol. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback''']] ♣(Talk to me!) 07:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC)